1. Field of Invention
The invention discloses novel fatty carboxylic acid salts of organofunctional silicone amines and applications of these materials. The amino pendant functionality is present within the polymer. Compounds of the invention by virtue of their being salts, have better solubility in many organic systems and deposit on the surface of various substrates. Thereby altering the substrate's surface physical properties. The desirable durable properties which can be given to substrates include; softness, lubrication, soil release, and hydrophobicity. The compounds of the present invention are prepared by the neutralization of a silicone amine with a fatty carboxylic acid.
2. Description of the Arts and Practices
Silicone compounds have been known to be active at the surface of hair, plastic, cellulosic and synthetic fibers as well as paper. They are good nondurable lubricants and are very stable to oxidation, however, their high cost and lack of efficiency at low concentrations as well as low durability have made their acceptance in commercial products quite low. In all instances, commercially available quats are the active ingredient in traditional laundry care markets, with little or no silicone added.
The low efficiency and low durability of dimethylpolysiloxane is due to the fact that it is very water insoluble and deposits on the surface to obtain a minimum free energy in the solution. Simply, the silicone oil delivery is to the surface by hydrophobic binding, not chemical bonding. At the surface, the dimethylpolysiloxane is a very effective fiber lubricant, however, there are two drawbacks, first; the dimethylpolysiloxane is not chemically bonded so the effect is very transient and disappears with one washing, and second; since there is no reaction of the dimethylpolysiloxane to the surface an equilibrium between fiber absorbed dimethylpolysiloxane and dimethylpolysiloxane in the dispersion results in very inefficient percentage of silicone deposited. A large amount of the expensive silicone goes down the drain with the waste water.
One major problem which is encountered formulating with silicone compounds is the selection of solvents in which the silicone oil is placed. Silicone oils are insoluble in mineral oil, water, most protic solvents and many other solvents. Most are soluble in mineral spirits which is volatile and limits the ability to formulate personal care products. Many attempts have been made to formulate silicone products which are useful in a variety of solvents.
Many attempts have been made to overcome these problems and get a truly substantive product, which deposits efficiently. One approach has been to use hydrosilation technology to make alkoxylated silicone polymers, used as raw materials in this invention. These materials do not have the substantivity desired to make them suitable for use as antistats, softeners and or soil release agents. Hydrosilation technology is known to those skilled in the art and is outlined in U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,856. These materials, prepared by the hydrosilation of a vinyl alkoxylated alcohol and a silanic hydrogen containing polymer, by virtue of their alkoxylation, exhibit a high cloud point classically seen in nonionics, which is a point were at some elevated temperature, the silicone polymer comes out of solution and becomes more substantive to the hydrophobic substrate. This approach allows for better efficiencies but does little if anything for long term substantivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,511,699 to Sterman issued May 12, 1970 teaches that epoxy compounds placed in the silicone backbone by hydrosilation can be cured onto certain fibers to give improved substantivity. The substantivity is based upon the reaction of hydroxyl groups on the cellulosic and the epoxy group in the silicone polymer. The resulting bond is a ether linkage and a new hydroxyl group. While a definite improvement over earlier compounds the efficiency and durability of these compounds are not enough to allow for cost effective incorporation of these materials in detergent formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,960,845 to O'Lenick issued October 1990 discloses sulfated silicone polymers which are high foaming surfactants.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,973,643 to O'Lenick issued November 1990 discloses ether amine compounds useful as raw materials in the preparation of the compounds of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,801,572 to Berger issued April 1974 discloses amino silicones suitable as raw materials in the present invention.
One attempt to provide silicone amines which are soluble in organic oils was to mix the amine into a fatty alcohol. This attempt failed resulting in separation. We surprisingly found that when the amine is neutralized with a fatty acid a stable waxy solid results. This wax has solubility in mineral and other oils. By proper selection of the silicone amine and of the fatty acid products having varied solubility can be prepared. Product hardness can also be varied by the proper selection of raw materials.